The present disclosure relates to a vaporized fuel treating device and a blow-by gas returning device for a forced induction (e.g., supercharged, turbocharged, etc.) engine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a combination of a vaporized fuel treating device and a blow-by gas returning device for a supercharged engine. The vaporized fuel treating device is configured to adsorb vaporized fuel from a fuel tank to a canister through a vapor conduit, and feed the adsorbed vaporized fuel to the engine through a purge conduit so as to purge the adsorbed vaporized fuel from the canister. Conversely, the blow-by gas returning device is configured to return gas (e.g., blow-by gas, etc.) leaked from combustion chambers of the engine to the combustion chambers through a blow-by gas returning conduit.
A vaporized fuel treating device for a supercharged engine is taught by, for example, JP2013-160108A. The device is configured to generate a negative pressure in an ejector using a boost (supercharging) pressure from a supercharger, and to purge a canister via the negative pressure generated in the ejector. Conversely, a blow-by gas returning device for a supercharged engine is taught by, for example, JP2012-215155A. The device disclosed therein is configured to generate a negative pressure in an ejector using a boost pressure from a supercharger, and to return a blow-by gas to the engine via the negative pressure generated in the ejector.
The vaporized fuel treating device and the blow-by gas returning device discussed above can be used in combination in a supercharged engine. However, when both of the vaporized fuel treating device and the blow-by gas returning device are used in conjunction with a supercharged engine, an engine system of the supercharged engine may be overly complicated given that the vaporized fuel treating device and the blow-by gas returning device respectively have the ejectors.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved vaporized fuel treating device and an improved blow-by gas returning device for a forced induction engine.